


Unexpected

by Nova_Raven



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dragons, F/M, M/M, Magic, On Hiatus, Tattoos, Zombies ate the plot bunny, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Raven/pseuds/Nova_Raven
Summary: A strange man shows up at Colby’s looking for his rock.  Colby and Brennen find out later it’s not a rock... it’s an egg.  They soon discover that someone desperately wants what’s inside, and they’re willing to do whatever it takes to get it back...
Relationships: Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Unexpected

It was supposed to be a chill day. He and Brennen were going to go to the gym and then get dinner at Tender Greens. Probably head back to his afterwards for drinks and pregaming before they hit downtown LA. Hopefully they would find some cute girls to help Brennen get his mind off of his recent breakup, and if nothing else, they were going to dance and drink until they couldn’t do anything but Uber home. 

Their plans did not include this strange little goblin of a man at his front door.

Colby had opened the door expecting Brennen, but what he had gotten instead was a stranger, wearing a brown cloak and a patchwork, floppy hat, peering up at him through squinted, wrinkled eyes.

“Hello?” 

“Yes, hello, I am looking for my… rock?” The strange little man at his door was already trying to peer around Colby into his apartment.

“Rock?” _What the fuck…?_ Colby gave the man an incredulous look. “Hate to break it to you dude, but I don’t think your rock is in my apartment.”

“It likes warm places…” The man muttered, sending Colby a totally unjustified stank eye, “It may have found its way to your apartment…”

“Uh… no offense dude, but I have no idea who you are,” Colby didn’t like this guy. His long, thin fingers had already curled around Colby’s doorjamb or Colby might have closed the door on him. “So uh… I don’t think your rock is in my apartment.”

“It is smooth, and red, with gold,” The man explained, still trying to sneak around Colby. “I really must check your apartment, it’s very important that I get it back.”

“Dude,” Colby pressed his body against the doorframe and pulled the door to him. He felt the man’s unexpectedly hot fingers against the doorframe and the small of his back and glared at him with more force than he felt. He didn’t like this guy. Something about his demeanor and vibe were just... all wrong. Alright, he had tried midwestern politeness. Time for the good ol’ LA fuck you. “I don’t know you. Your rock isn’t in my apartment. Get lost before I call the cops.”

The man glared at him, and that was when Colby finally took in the unearthly blue/green color of his eyes. They were so bright they could have been CGI’d on his face. Except this wasn’t a movie. This guy was standing in front of him. Unless he’d had some sort of crazy drug and didn’t know it yet.

“Fine,” He said tersely, and whipped out a business card. “Please call this number if you happen to find it.” The paper was blank except for a phone number in purple ink. The ink seemed almost holographic, and Colby’s head pulsed when he looked at it, almost like he had looked an an optical illusion for too long.

“Cool,” He took the card quickly so that he didn’t have to stare at it for any longer. “I’ll let you know if I find your rock.” He and the stranger held gazes for a moment, before the little man huffed and turned on his heel. He strode down the hallway to the elevators and past a confused looking Brennen.

Brennen turned to watch the man round the corner before he looked at Colby with questions on his face. “Dude, uh… who the fuck was that?”

“Fuck if I know,” Colby rolled his eyes, relaxing the death grip he would never admit that he had on his door. “Probably did some sort of drugs. He was looking for his rock and seemed convinced that it was in my apartment?”

“That’s fuckin’ weird,” Brennen send a look after the man. “Probably tweaked off something.” He wandered over to Colby, and Colby reached out so he could clasp Brennen’s hand and pull him into a hug. “Good to see you, dude.”

“Good to see you too,” Colby grinned, holding Brennen for a moment before drawing back. “Been too long, man.” He didn’t mention that it was because Brennen had been with his girlfriend. Then girlfriend. Before they had broken up in a truly spectacular fashion. Colby didn’t know the details, but he knew that Brennen had shown up at his apartment at 2:00am, just pissed at the world. It had taken a little while, and some Fireball, but eventually Brennen had disclosed that he and Emma had broken up and that he didn’t want to talk about it. 

And they didn’t. That was the wonderful thing about he and Brennen’s friendship. They could both be pissed about something, anything, and both mutually agree to just ignore it and fuck around until they felt better. Even if fucking around was borderline illegal sometimes. Colby had tried to stay clear of more of that stuff since Florida, and Brennen had been respectful of that. If he could avoid being arrested again, he would. Brennen still managed to come up with ideas that were entirely legal and entirely fun.

He was a good friend.

“You about ready to go?” Brennen was practically bouncing. “I’m hungry dude, and we still gotta work out.”

“We could just go eat,” Colby offered, nodding with his head for Brennen to follow him inside while he grabbed his gym bag.

But Brennen shook his head, “Nah man, gotta get swol before we go out tonight.” He grinned widely, “Gotta have a girl hanging off both of these arms.” He flexed both his biceps at Colby.

Colby chuckled, shouldering his bag, “Two girls? Aiming for the threesome goal tonight?”

“Gotta aim high, man,” Brennen said, “And I’m a good friend, I’ll let you join in too. Rock those girls’ world.”

“Hell yeah,” Colby commented, laughing, “#Brolby for life, dude.” Not like he and Brennen would ever be a thing anyway…

“Let’s go, let’s go, before my pre-workout wears off,” Brennen hopped out the door, practically jogging down the hallway.

“Alright, alright.” Colby tossed the forgotten business card on the counter, closing his door, locking it, and taking off after his friend.

“I’ll tell you bro, they really should just give free food whenever we’re here, because of all of the social media attention we give them,” Brennen explained through the chicken in his mouth, “Like, I shout them out on Insta at least like, once a week.”

“I think we would be awesome Tender Greens models,” Colby told the camera, “Comment down below if you want to see that.”

“Retweet this video and tag Tender Greens on Twitter,” Brennen added, “Come on guys, I want free food!” He and Colby grinned at each other. It had been too long since they’d done a vlog together for Brennen’s channel. “Colby needs all the protein he can get after ya boi beat him in pull ups at the gym.” He gestured proudly at his chest. 

“It’s because I’ve got more muscle than you, bro,” Colby explained playfully, both to Brennen and the camera. “Muscle is heavy. Easy to lift yourself when you have none.” He sent Brennen a teasing grin. 

“Then what do you call this?” Brennen flashed his biceps at Colby again. “Come on, ladies, you know you want some of these guns.”

“Yes, please come and fuel his poor ego,” Colby commented and Brennen flicked a piece of lettuce at him. Colby flicked a piece of broccoli back at him and it might have escalated to a full blown food fight if Brennen hadn’t almost knocked the camera over and sent it falling to the concrete.

Colby just laughed at Brennen apologized to the camera. _Fuck_ , he had missed this, just fucking around with Brennen. Between his personal channel, the Sam and Colby content, and the recent release of Metalife, Colby had very little free time. And it seemed all of Brennen’s had been taken up by his girlfriend in the last couple of months of their relationship. It was fine. It had been what their relationship needed. What Brennen needed.

Colby had just missed his friend.

“So what do you think, Colby?” Colby’s attention was recaptured by Brennen. “Would you partake in a foursome, with myself and two lovely ladies?”

Colby paused mid chew, narrowing his eyes and looking at Brennen. “You got the camera on, dude?” He asked suspiciously. That was a rather abrupt change in topic. Even if they had been joking about it earlier.

“Does it matter?” Brennen asked, grin not slipping.

So Colby assumed it was on. He crossed his arms over his chest, adopted a pensive expression. “Hmm, you know, it would depending on how hot the girl was, because like, if I could just stare at a nice pair of…” Colby mimed holding a large pair of breasts in front of his chest, “I could probably get though it.”

“Just get through it?” Brennen still wore a grin, but his tone was just a little wounded. And Colby almost missed it, but he’d been around Brennen long enough to pick up on some things, and that wasn’t the usual way that he responded to stuff.

“I mean, I’m straight,” Colby explained, feeling something in his gut, some sense of unease, but not knowing what word to put to it. He still tried to ham up his response, “But like, it’s been a long time since I’ve had a girlfriend so, you know…” His voice faltered at Brennen’s lack of response. He dropped the act. “Brennen, is the camera on?”

And then Brennen was grinning again, a full face grin, and he was back to his jovial self. “So, it’s official Ladies and Gentlemen,” He announced to the camera, “For a nice pair of tits, Colby Brock would sleep with me.”

“Oh of course,” Colby rolled his eyes, because _of course_ the camera was on, of course Brennen was just asking for the camera. “It’s not gay when it’s in a three way!” He quoted the Lonely Island song, grinning as Brennen dissolved into giggles.

Damn, he’d missed Brennen.

It was practically dark by the time that he and Brennen made it back to Colby’s apartment. It wasn’t even six but the sun was already setting behind the LA cityscape.

“What’re you wearing?” Brennen asked, flopping back on the sofa with a handle of jack. His change of clothes was in his bag, but he hadn’t bothered to change yet. Instead, he glanced through his social media.

“I don’t know, dude,” Colby dropped his gym bag on the counter. “Something black, probably.”

“Channel your inner E-boy,” Brennen sent him a teasing grin.

“Hey, I was emo before it was cool,” Colby fired back, pausing as he caught a glimpse of the business card left on his counter. He frowned at it, picking it up and glancing at the strange numbers. They still did something funny to his eyes. He winced, “Hey Brennen, take a look at this.”

“What’s that?” Brennen asked, sitting up on the couch and taking a pull.

“I dunno. Some sort of business card? The dude who was looking for his rock gave it to me. Told me to call him if I found anything.” He passed the card to Brennen.

Brennen took one look at the card and immediately cringed. “Dude, what the fuck is wrong with the letters?”

“I know, right?” Colby took it back, trying not too look at them again. “I get this headache when I try to look at them.”

“Dude, me too.” Brennen frowned, “That’s fucking weird. That shouldn’t happen.” He glanced at the bottle in his hand, “Dude, what’s in this bottle?”

“Jack,” Colby said, “I didn’t drug you.”

Brennen took another pull, tasting it as he did. “Nope,” He agreed. “Same old alcohol.” He glanced at the car. “Dude, that’s fuckin’ weird.”

“Right? That whole fuckin’ rock thing was weird,” Colby frowned, recalling the memory. “He said it liked warm places? Like it could think?”

“The only times I’ve thought rocks could think I was high as shit,” Brennen commented, leaning back onto the couch. “He was probably just on something, dude.”

“Yeah, probably,” Colby nodded. It was the logical solution. And maybe he bought too much into the supernatural, but he couldn’t suppress the desire to search around his apartment in all of the ‘warm spots’.

“You cookin’ something?”Brennen asked when he pulled the oven open to look inside.

“No, just uh… just checking for something,” Colby muttered, feeling stupider by the minute. There wasn’t going to be anything, why was he even bothering to look.

Brennen sat up again, sending him a look of are you serious? “You looking for the rock, aren’t you?”

“I uh… no… yes?”

Brennen rolled his eyes, “Whatever dude.” But he still hopped up and walked behind Colby.

“You didn’t see his face,” Colby explained as he walked to his laundry room. “There was something off about it.”

“You mean besides the probably bugging out on meth?”

Colby cocked an eyebrow at Brennen, “Oh, now he’s on meth?”

“His face was wrinkly enough.” But Brennen still helped Colby slide the washer and dryer back so that Colby could satisfy his curiosity. “Jack?”

Colby took a pull from the offered handle. The jack burned down his throat with comforting fire. Same old Jack Daniels. It was reassuring in a way as his eyes combed the backsides of laundry room. He handed it back to Brennen with a wince. “Dude, I’ve gotta dust back here more often.“

“Your dust bunnies have been breeding,” Brennen commented with a grin.

“Dude, at least someone in the apartment is getting laid,” Colby commented back dryly, starting to push the machines back into place. 

“Aww, bro, you should have called me over, I would have helped you out.”

Colby shot him a _dude, really?_ look and Brennen chortled. “Only if you call Daddy,” Colby threatened playfully.

”Oh, Daddy!” Brennen cried dramatically, throwing Colby a shit eating grin. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Colby asked, ignoring the strange wiggling of his stomach. 

”Oh, you know it.” But there was something weird in Brennen’s voice too.

Colby shook himself. Maybe it’d just been too long since they’d hung out. 

Brennen helped him fix the laundry room and then followed him as he briefly combed the rest of his apartment. “What else puts off heat?” He asked himself quietly, distracting himself from the previous conversation before he remembered. “My computer!”

“Colby, there’s not gonna be a rock…”

“Just… just let me look,” Colby insisted. He walked into his editing room, where the smaller lamp in the corner still on, cracking a brief grin at the mural wall before he climbed under the table. He pushed the power box and cords out of the way, deciding that God dammit he needed to dust under here too. He coughed as a burst of dust floated up into his lungs, continuing to feel with his fingers…

Until they ran across something smooth and… warm?

Colby jumped, not expecting to feel anything besides carpet and cords and slammed his head into the top of the desk. “Fuck, ow!”

“You okay?” Brennen asked, “Did the dust bunnies get you?”

“Fuck you, Brennen, I think I found something.” He pulled out his phone so he could thumb on the flashlight. Only to watch the flashlight catch on something reflective and smooth. “What the fuck…”

“Dude, don’t tell me there’s actually a rock?” Brennen sounded like he was sure that Colby was fucking with him. Colby almost wished he was, because he had no idea how this thing got here.

“It’s uh… It doesn’t look like a rock.” What it looked like actually was an egg. The surface looked like marbled shades of red, with whites and gold twisting through it. It was actually really pretty, once he got past the fact that there was something in his apartment that he had no idea how it got there.

“Dude, are you fucking with me?” Brennen jabbed his back, and Colby jumped again, just barely stopping himself from slamming his head into the desk again.

“Dude, stop making me jump!” Colby snapped back, reaching to get his hands around the thing. It wasn’t small, maybe the size of a football, and oblong and egg shaped. And then suddenly his hand was on fire, “Ow! Fuck!” He yelled, pulling his right hand into his chest. It felt like someone had held a fucking open flame to the skin on his palm.

“Dude, you okay?” Brennen sounded alarmed now.

“Ow… I fucking… burned my hand…” The burning had abated, and Colby rubbed his hand, wondering what the fuck he had burned his hand on. He didn’t know the parts got that hot under here… He reached for the egg again, feeling only a comforting warmth this time. And a strange familiarity.

Brennen didn’t look like he believed him when he withdrew from under the desk with the thing. He looked even less like he believed him after he saw it. “Dude, you’re fucking with me. I know you are.”

“I’m not,” Colby insisted, “Honest to God, dude, I have no idea how this got here.” It was oddly warm in his hands, feeling like a sun warmed rock, even though it had just been under his desk, in the dark, although tucked against his monitor. It had a substantial weight, not like a stone but like… “I don’t think this is a rock?”

Brennen still had his arms crossed, and now he was looking around the room, grinning like he had just heard some joke. “Okay, dude, good prank. That was really well set up. You really had me going with the old guy there. Who was that?”

Colby felt a pulse of anger and frustration in his chest, feeling his face heat up. “Dude, I’m not fucking with you. This isn’t a prank, I have no idea how this got here or who that dude was.”

Brennen started moving things around the room, probably looking for a camera. “Dude, where’s the camera?”

“Brennen, dude, I’m not… feel this thing.” He went to pass the egg to Brennen and felt a strange burst of panic, drawing it back almost without thinking. _Uh… what the fuck was that?_

Brennen looked back at him, and stepped back in shock. “What?” Colby asked, blinking up at him alarm.

Brennen looked a whole lot more freaked out now. “Dude, how did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Bro, your eyes just straight up flashed red.”

“They… what?” Colby rubbed his eyes, “Are they still red?”

“No, they…” Brennen shook his head backing up slowly. “No, no, no, no, no, this is all too fucking weird. What the fuck was in my chicken?”

“If you’re tripping than so am I, dude…” Colby looked at his hand, expecting to see a horrible second degree burn but all he saw was… _what the fuck…_ “I don’t… remember… getting this tattoo…” He said, his heart rate picking up and threatening to burst out of his chest. Because even if he had gotten a tattoo he didn’t remember, which he didn’t, the way the tattoo seemed to glow and pulse with his heart rate was definitely something that his other tattoos didn’t do.

“What the fuck…” Brennen crept closer to see what he was talking about, his eyes immediately going wide again. “Bro, we are tripping…” The tattoo spanned across the palm of his hand, looking like two triangles pressed peak to peak, almost looking like a very, very simple butterfly. Except that it was colored red, with flecks of gold flickering in and out of view.

“Brennen, what the fuck is happening?” Colby cried, still on the ground and only able to stare between Brennen and the egg with terror.

And then the stone moved.

Brennen yelled, and Colby should have yelled, but he didn’t. Instead, he felt something strange in his gut, in his head, a determination, an awakening… And then he heard a crack, and a long fissure ran down the marbled surface. Brennen was swearing, yelling, demanding that Colby throw the thing away but Colby was seized by something that held him immobile, only staring at the egg, as he was sure now that that was what it was, as one brilliant golden eye stared up at him.

“What the…” And then something red had come out of the egg and gripped his hand and the brilliant burst of pain that speared through his head made everything drop into blackness…

When he came to, there was a panic in his chest that didn’t belong to him. He gasped, eyes flying open and pushing away, back, somewhere that wasn’t where he was because he was being attacked...

And then reality reasserted itself, and Colby immediately realized that he was okay, he was at home, and... something was burning. 

“Colby!” He heard Brennen’s voice, “Dude, what the fuck? What the fuck!” And Colby’s eyes flew over to Brennen’s voice, not immediately registering the scene that met him. Brennen had a lamp in his hand, Colby’s good lamp, actually, and he was holding it like a broom, swatting against something that had backed into the corner, something...

_What the fuck was that thing?_

Colby’s immediate thought was that it was a lizard of some sort, but he’d never seen a lizard in that deep a red, scales shining like rubies patchworked to it’s skin. It was the size of a kitten, with a golden spine of scales running down it’s back. And there was the small matter of the fact that last time he checked, lizards didn’t fucking breathe fire. This one was trying, coughing little plumes of flame and smoke at Brennen as it backed away from him. “What the fuck...” Colby yelped, and then the lizard’s bright gold eyes were on him and he immediately felt that panic again.

 _notsafenotsafebigmanweaponhidecan’thideminehe’sminehe’sheremine_...

Colby gripped his head against the onslaught of emotions that definitely weren’t his, and he looked at the lizard and realized that _holy shit those were her thoughts_...

“Brennen, stop it, dude, she’s fucking terrified,” Colby stood quickly, seized by a sudden protective instinct and that was a mistake, because the world spun around him and he found himself staggering into his desk gripping his head, “Fuck...”

”She?” Brennen shrieked, jabbing the lamp at the lizard again, “That thing just came out of a fucking egg that appeared under your desk and you fucking passed out and you’re worried about _it_?” 

”Brennen, Jesus fucking Christ, calm down!” Colby snapped, “I don’t know... I just... just stop swinging the fucking lamp, okay? I swear to shit if you set my apartment on fire you’re paying for damages.” 

Brennen jabbed the lamp threateningly at the lizard one more time before he backed up, looking at Colby. “Dude, what the fuck, we gotta call fucking animal control or some shit, this has gotta be some sort of monster from Australia...” Brennen was still talking but Colby kinda tuned him out, taking a step towards the creature cowered in the corner. 

_Safehelpminesafe_?

Colby didn’t even know how to explain it, but the mind he felt in his head was distinctly female. And he knew Brennen didn’t understand what the fuck was going on but Colby needed to protect this little thing now... “Hey...” He murmured to her, holding a hand out to the creature. 

”Colby, bro...” Brennen started in warning.

”Dude, just let me...” He waved a hand at Brennen, taking small steps towards the lizard. She was cowering still, but her eyes were keen on him. She hissed shortly and Colby jumped back a little. His hand pulsed, and Colby looked down to see the new tattoo was fucking _glowing_... “Did you do this?” He asked the lizard, holding his hand out, palm up for her to see. “Are you in my head?”

”It’s in your fucking head?”

“Brennen!” Colby turned and glared at him, “Dude. Just lemme do this.” He turned back to the... _fuck, but it wasn’t a lizard... could it fucking be...?_

”Your eyes are fucking red again,” Brennen breathed, backing away slowly, “Oh fuck, this is just too much...”

But Colby was still focused on the creature. She uncoiled slightly from the corner, taking small steps towards Colby, looking at the mark on his hand and then up at his face.

 _Mine_?

That thought came through clearly. Although he wasn’t exactly sure what it referred to. “I don’t know?” He answered her directly. “Did you do this?”

She looked at the mark again, before he heard a confirmative _mine_ in his head.

“What does it mean?”

She cocked her head. _Mine_.

”Yeah, I got that part,” Colby commented, sitting down cross legged about three feet from her.

“Is it talking to you?”

A thought came through then, and there wasn’t really an English equivalent for it. The closest one he could almost put into words was, _Asshole_. Colby burst out laughing. “Dude, she just called you an asshole.”

”Fucker’s got a mouth, too,” Brennen commented dryly.

 _Mine_. She was looking at Colby again. 

“Any chance you got more description than that?” Colby asked.

 _Mine_... And she stepped forward just a little bit, uncurling from the corner and Colby saw something he hadn’t seen up until this point. Tucked against her back... were a pair of curled up wings...

”You’re a dragon...” Colby breathed, finding the word finally. And the dragon, for he was sure that was what she was, seemed to swell with agreement, stepping all the way forward and pressing her nose into his palm. 

“This is not fucking happening, this is not fucking happening, I have taken some kind of drug and I am tripping balls,” Brennen muttered behind him. 

The dragon nuzzled against the mark on his palm, looking up at him with a certain intelligence. And then she sneezed, a tiny plume of fire darting out across Colby’s hand. Colby yelped, drawing his hand back in reflex to skin being near fire and then he realized... it hadn’t burned. It had been warm but... there was no burn... “What the actual fuck...” Colby muttered, feeling like reality was falling out from under him. Because there was no way that there had been a fucking dragon that hatched in his fucking computer room, talking to him telepathically, breathing fire on him and not burning him... and apparently tattooing him? He glanced at the unburned skin again, looking at the red lines that pulsed across his hand. 

“What the fuck...”

The dragon nuzzled up to him, a look on her face that would have been appropriate on a kicked puppy. “Well... you are pretty cute...” Colby murmured. The dragon cooed, sounding almost like a bird and Colby blew out an amazed breath. Holy shit was this even happening?

 _Mine_? The thought came through again as she cocked a head at him. 

“I guess so,” Colby shrugged, reaching out and stroking her head. The scales were warm, and honestly softer than he had thought they would feel, kinda like petting a very warm snake. She cooed again, nuzzling into his hand. 

“That...” That was Brennen again, and Colby turned to look at his friend. He had his arms crossed over his chest, regarding Colby and the dragon. “That’s fuckin’ incredible, dude. Like, if I’m not tripping and we actually have a fucking... fuckin’ dragon!” Colby nodded through wide eyes, watching as the baby dragon climbed up into his lap, resting her head on his shin and blinking sleepily at him.

“She’s really fucking cute...” Colby chuckled, “And uh... I think she likes me. She keeps like... like I keep feeling her think like... “mine” at me.” He watched the dragon as she nodded off in his lap. “She’s just a fuckin’ baby...”

Brennen knelt next to Colby, and Colby watched his dragon (wait, his? When had that happened?) lift her head slightly and growl lowly at him. “He’s okay...” Colby assured the creature, stroking her back gently. “He’s not gonna hurt you. I’ve got you...” He already felt oddly protective of the dragon, despite his... interesting... introduction to her. 

The baby dragon watched him warily, clearly not having forgotten the lamp incident. “You scared her,” Colby explained. 

Brennen huffed a breath, “I think my reaction was more than justified...” He grumbled. The dragon hissed at him, and he sighed, “Alright, alright, I’m sorry for attacking you with a lamp.”

The dragon watched him for a few more seconds. Then she let out a small noise of acceptance that almost sounded like a bird chirp, and nestled back into Colby’s calf, making another soft cooing noise. She settled her wings in against her back and closed her eyes. 

_Safegoodwarmminesafe_

Colby smiled at the emotions he got back from that one. 

Brennen’s eyes were moving between Colby and the dragon sleeping in his lap. “Bro, you have a fucking dragon in your lap...” He whispered in awe. 

“I know, right?” Colby murmured back. “What the fuck...”

 _Warmsafegoodminesleep_...

”That crazy old guy... the one who was looking for his rock... he wanted her,” Brennen realized quietly. Colby nodded his agreement, eyes still on the little one in his lap. “You gonna call him?” Brennen asked.

And Colby was seized with a sudden, irrational fear at giving up the little dragon. “I...” He started, already shaking his head. “I don’t know...”

“Dude, we are so out of our league,” Brennen reminded him, fear in his voice, “We can’t take care of a dragon. We don’t know how big she’s gonna get, or what she eats or...” His eyes grew big, “Do you even have a fire extinguisher?” 

“I should probably get one, huh?” Colby muttered, just picturing the hell that could break loose if she sneezed in the wrong place in his apartment, “Shit, dude, you’re right. We have... I have no idea what I’m doing, I just...” He stroked the dragon’s back. “I just feel like... like giving her up is a bad idea.”

Brennen cocked an eyebrow at him incredulously. “Why?”

“You didn’t... you didn’t see his face, dude, not really,” Colby tried to explain. “I just like... there was something wrong with him. And I don’t... she wouldn’t be safe with him.” 

“She may not be safe with you,” Brennen pointed out. “You don’t know what the fuck you’re doing.”

“Yeah but...” Colby gestured at her, “She wants to be here, with me, and like...” He felt the stupid smile on his face but he still said, “And she’s really fucking cute.” 

Brennen rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, but if she sets me on fire she’s done.” He stood up, pulling out his phone and flopping on the couch with a defeated sigh, “I guess I’m gonna google what the fuck dragons eat!”

Colby nodded, just watching the dragon sleeping in his lap. 

So much for a chill day... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this little idea has been bouncing around in my head since I saw a prompt on Pinterest. And then someone recommended that I do a Brolby fic and that was all I needed to kinda set the rest of this story arc into motion. 
> 
> So yeah, first step into the Brolby world. This’ll be interesting. I don’t have a great read on their dynamic exactly yet but I’m trying. 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed, and I’ll see you in the next one!


End file.
